


Time to Say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Anxiety, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ᴵⁿ ᵈʳᵉᵃᵐˢ ʷᵉ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵃʷᵃʸᴮᵘᵗ ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ’ᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ˡⁱᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˡⁱᵉᴵ’ˡˡ ˢᵗᵃʸ ᵃʷᵃᵏᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ʸᵒᵘᴵ’ˡˡ ᵏᵉᵉᵖ ᶜʰᵃˢⁱⁿᵍ ʸᵒᵘᵁⁿᵗⁱˡ ᵗʰᵉ ᵉⁿᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵗⁱᵐᵉ





	Time to Say Goodbye

❁

She had to tell him, he needed to know. Why he didn't believe her, she didn't know. She had expressed her feelings to him multiple times over the phone and through texts, and yet he still believed that somehow she was lying at that she would never love the  _real_  Saeyoung.

She watched his fingers scrape over the keyboard with skill and practice. (Y/N) swallowed and looked away. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she felt a nervous butterfly squirm in her stomach.  


His vibrant red hair was muffled and messy between his headphones and he pushed his glasses up further and licked his lips as his typing intensified. He looked drained and she had made him dinner, gotten him honey buddha chips and all. But nothing she could do would make him turn away from the screen. (Y/N) suddenly she felt as though she was a burden, that no matter what she did, he would ignore because she wasn't worth his time. 

"S-Seven." Oh god, why did she sound so weak and pathetic? (Y/N) mentally slapped herself as she felt her throat turn dry and her tongue gets thick. (Y/N) twiddled her thumbs as she looked at the floor. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in track pants and baggy tee-shirt. 

He doesn't turn but she notes that he shudders slightly and his fingers pause. But then he shakes his head and continues to type. She whimpers and sucks in a breath as something in her heart leaps from her chest and runs down the hallway. She grips her pants between her fingers and looks down, her lips trembled and she felt sick to the stomach as she attempted again.

"Luciel?"

She didn't want to be a burden, she felt scared to interrupt and annoy him because he was doing everything in his power to protect her, she just wanted him to eat and keep healthy. But no matter the courage she couldn't keep the shakiness from her voice.

She bit her lip as frustration bubbled in her stomach. She turned away and felt as though she was going to be sick. (Y/N) didn't want to look in the mirror because she knew she hadn't been getting any sleep, it wasn't because she was scared for her life, she was scared that Saeyoung didn't accept her feelings.

"S-Saeyoung?" She tries that name and it works, surprisingly might she add. Anxiety bubbles in her when he looks across at her, his neck snapped robotically and his amber eyes are simmering with annoyance. 

"What is it. (Y/N)?" He growls and her eyes widen and her heart shudders as she feels her courage evaporate. (Y/N) swallows, her hand clutching her chest she says it so softly that he feels his anger disappear and he is left wondering why and where it had gone and why it was there in the first place.

"Please eat something." She says and she hears her own voice shudder. His golden eyes widen and he licks his lips, his eyes trail to the plate that sat next to the computer. A side bowl of his favourite chips and a can of Dr Pepper resides after that he feels his heart crack and ache in his chest. 

"(Y/N)..." He looks back over at her and she smiles, he doesn't know why but she smiles and he feels his heart swell at the beautiful look. She gets to her feet and she walks over and she clicks the off button on his headset.

"Please...for me?" She says and he can't stop himself from jolting out of his seat, she stumbles back as his hands wrap around her and his lips mould hers. He doesn't care anymore about labels or relationships, he didn't care about the complications in that moment.

She doesn't even hesitate to kiss him back, small, docile hands wrapping around his sore neck and tugging him towards the couch, they stumble and she can't miss the loyal loving look in his sparkling eyes, he looks like a puppy, or rather a cute kitten as she arches her neck beneath him and brushes her lips against his one more time.

"You're impossible," He gasps as his lips trail her neck, she holds him tightly. Scared that this is a dream and she will wake up, alone and cold in her bed as she hears the dreaded thundered of fingers against a keyboard. But right now his nimble fingers trace her jawline as he plants soft and feathery kisses along the bone.  


"And I'll never deserve you." 

❁


End file.
